The present invention relates to an apparatus for converting an image into a spatially realistic image by separating one image into a short-range image and a long-range image and then separating each image position to synthesizing the separated images in a space again, and more particularly, to an apparatus for synthesizing spatially separated images capable of feeling stereoscopic realism with a high-definition image with no glasses.
A spatially separated image is a so-called a space reality effect to create a spatial three-dimensional effect by perspective by separating an image into long-range and short-range space units and different from a 3D image.
That is, a 3D spatial image is formed by perspective.
For example, in theaters performed on stage, performances by singers, games, sports games with a playground background, advertising images promoting products, and the like, a short-range image displaying motions of singers and artors one 2D screen and a long-range image displaying a stage and a background are configured by one 2D image.
Further, a conventional general 3D image separately provides a 3D left-eye image and a 3D right-eye image to cause illusion of the brain due to a difference thereof. Therefore, since the 3D image causes dizziness and is separated through polarized light, and needs to be watched with polarizing glasses again, the brightness suddenly drops to 1/10 or less to cause a blurred image and feel fatigue easily.
In addition, a method using a polarizing plate and polarized glasses can not be used for an advertising imaging apparatus targeting moving people because polarized glasses can not be carried to specific and unspecified people.
Further, a conventional translucent mirror is a translucent mirror which is not transparent by depositing an opaque material such as aluminum, and when the translucent glasses are installed in a space, the reflection surface of the opaque material remains to cause a visual obstacle.
The present invention further improves U.S. Pat. No. 8,279,271 issued by the present applicant and is improved and developed by a new method in which the brightness and the clearance are increased 4 times to 10 times and a short-range image and a long-range image are separated in a space with a glassless structure without polarized glasses and then combined in the space again.
Further, some of holographic images consisting of an existing inverted pyramid structure are just simple images in which one image is displayed in many directions and have no perspective of a short range and a long range.
Also, a conventional imaging device such as a transmissive LCD provides an image on a plane of a vertical thin film as illustrated in FIG. 1B, so that it is impossible to form a three-dimensional effect due to a so-called card board phenomenon.
Further, in Korean Patent Application No. 10-1999-0017653 and Korean Patent Application No. 20-2014-0006899, there is not disclosed a space reality method by separating a long distance image and a short distance image and combining the images together, like the present invention.